


Follow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Lust, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Emmett suggests the river dip following the first hunt.Rosalie follows him first out of necessity. Out of interest. Out of lust.





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Twilight' nor am I profiting off this.

Emmett suggests the river dip. Still an eager newborn, coated with grizzly blood. Rosalie follows partly for interest and partly out of necessity. 

The boyish quality disappears with his clothes. A sculpted man, beautiful and bloody replaces the boy. She follows for lust more than necessity. 

The lust is new and strange. Something which people would whisper about in her human days, but nothing she ever has. 

Vera whispers about it once. The wedding night. A low burn in the tummy. A tickle in her chest. But the best part? The rush straight to her loins. 

She follows him in.


End file.
